Not on Earth Anymore Mate
by DigitalPh33r Fan
Summary: While fighting in Afghanistan,S.A.S SSGT. Griffen and his squad are sent to Remnant to send those Grimm bastards to hell, but first they've got to find out how they got there. {OC X Unknown}


**OC name: *Classified* Griffen**  
 **Rank: Staff Sergeant Griffen**  
 **Weapon: M4A1 with M203 Grenade Launcher, HK417 and a P226**  
 **Fighting Style: Mid-Long Range**  
 **MOS/Role: Designated Marksman**  
 **Personality: Calm and Collected**  
 **Semblance: Dimensional Storage**  
 **Combat Outfit: Green Combat Pants with Tan Kneepads, Tan Combat Boots, Green Combat Shirt and a Tan Tactical IOTV Vest**  
 **Aura Amount: High**

-\14:59 minutes earlier/-

Location:Afghanistan  
Identification: Staff Sergeant Griffen, S.A.S, 22nd Regiment.  
Time: 1600

"Griffen! Get on that MG!" A man known as Lt. Wheatcraft shouts while firing towards the building opposite of us with an M16A4, following his order I run across the room for the mounted M249 positioned on a window and start firing.

"Shit! I'm on my last mag, anyone got any spare 5.56?" The person asking this question is known as Sgt. Riley holding a M4A1 SOPMOD

"Nah, I've got only got 7.62" the corporal of our squad; Cpl. Ashcroft holding a G3 in his hands

"Contact left!" I shout out

"Tango down!" Ashcroft says

"Shit, I'm out!" Riley says

"Riley! Last mag, make it count!" I say before tossing a M4 mag in his direction, he catches it and slaps it into his M4A1, "Cheers mate" He says before opening fire on the opposite building.

Suddenly a grenade lands in between us, "OH FU-"

-\Present Time/-

Location: Unknown  
Identification: Staff Sergeant Griffen, S.A.S, 22nd Regiment.  
Time: Unknown

"Ugh, where the fuck am I?" I say while looking around, if you were to say I was surprised it would be known as the biggest understatement of the year, instead of seeing the sand of the desert, I saw grass and trees, am I dead? I check my pulse to feel steady beating. Nope, but where am I? I look around for my squadmates but spot red eyes looking in my direction while in a bush, "SAS! Come out with put your hands up!" I shout towards the figure, the figure jumps out of the bush to slash me but I quickly fire four shots into its chest. I flip its body over to see a wolf with bone armor, 'That's not normal' I thought before checking my radio "This is Bravo 6-2, anyone copy? Over" nothing but static "I repeat this is Bravo 6-2, anyone copy? Over" nothing came for a few seconds until I finally heard a voice come through "Bravo 6-2, this is Bravo Actual, give me a sitrep, over"

"I'm currently in a forest and I got attacked by a wolf" I said over the radio. "Copy, if you got any flares use them to notify us of your location" Bravo Actual replied, I quickly check my pouches to find a couple of flares for my flare gun. Aiming towards the sky, I fire a flare to give out my position to my squad "We've got your location, on our way now"

A couple of minutes later, I see movement in the treeline, "Hold your fire! Friendlies comin' out" I hear before Cpl. Ashcroft walks out along with Lt. Wheatcraft and Sgt. Riley.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" I ask confused about the wolf and the fact that we weren't in the desert fighting "Unknown mate, one second we were in the building holding off the Talibans, next second we're waking up in a forest" Sgt. Riley says while taking out an P226, suddenly we hear gunshots in the distance "On me! We're heading to the gunfire" Lt. Wheatcraft said before running towards said gunfire

When we get there, we see eight teenagers fighting a giant SCORPION AND BIRD! "That takes balls mate" Sgt. Riley says amazed at how much they're willing to fight such size of monsters, "you're telling me" I said before looking at our Lieutenant, "I've got a plan, if we split up we can help out with each of the creatures. Riley, Ashcroft will take out Big Bird, Griffen and I will take out the Scorpion, got it?" Lt. Wheatcraft says before we all nod. following behind Wheatcraft, we take a couple seconds to get a good position in the treeline before engaging the creature with two of the teenagers, quickly and effectively we fire at any unarmored parts of its body, it wasn't working too well because the damn thing wouldn't stop moving. A boy in a green asian-like outfit gets a hit on its stinger, leaving it dangling. A boy with blonde hair quickly gives out orders making the other teenagers take off the stinger followed by a very hard smash on its face, killing it instantly "Come on mate, we've got to meet the teenagers" Lt. Wheatcraft said before running towards said teenagers. "Freeze! SAS! HANDS UP!" I shout at the teenagers upon arrival, they quickly put their hands up in fear upon seeing our guns aimed at them. "Who do you work for? I want names, ID, anything you can give!" Sgt. Riley says while pointing his M4A1 at a girl with red hair "We don't work for anybody" the guy with blonde hair says frightened.

"Bullshit mate, how else can you lot take out a creature of that size" Lt. Wheatcraft says while pointing his M16A4 at a girl with orange hair, "We're training to become hunters and huntresses" The asian-like outfitted guy said. "The fuck is that shite? Is that a new terrorist organization?" I say while looking around for the other four teenagers. "No, hunters and huntresses are well trained people that protect civilians from the creatures of Grimm" the red-head says.

"Let's say we buy this load of shit you're saying, I've got a question for you" Lt. Wheatcraft says while still pointing his gun "What is it?" The blonde says confused "What planet are we currently on?" Wheatcraft asks

"Remnant, why?" The girl with orange hair asks. "Stand down lads" Wheatcraft says before lowering his weapon, followed by the rest of the squad

"Why sir? We got 'em" I ask confused "We're not on Earth anymore mate" He says

 **Hello! I'm new to this website so I hope I'll be able to please you with my story. Please rate my story, I'm open to any criticism.**


End file.
